fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Switch Pretty Cure ϟ
Switch Pretty Cure ϟ(スイッチϟプリキュア Suitchi Purikuya ϟ) is a Japanese fan series and the second Pretty Cure fanseries of Cure Alpha. It's main motifs are the Classic Elements. It will premiere on Feburary 7, 2016, replacing Cosmic Pretty Cure!!, its' predecssor in its' initial timeslot. Its' sequel, Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Neo! will premiere Feburary 2017. Plot Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Episodes In the land of Earth Kingdom. the queen and Mother Earth, Gaia needs despereate help to find her lost daughter, the next sucessor to the throne. But the evil Nega wants to prevent this from happening and desires to destroy her and her daughter, so the world is thrown into chaos. Gaia calls on the help of the legendary Pretty Cure. Now Akiko, her friends and the mysterious masked man Shade Zero must find the princess before the world is thrown into darkness! Characters Cures: Akiko Inazuma/Cure Spark- 'A 14-year old girl who is the daughter of the chairman at Inazuma Middle School. Aki.png|Akiko in her winter casual clothes Spark.png|Akiko's Cure form, Cure Spark Akiko.png|Akiko in her school uniform She is the vice-president and is very popular with the students and teachers,admired and never leaves anything or anyone unhelped.She has a crush on Shade Zero and Daichi,who are the same person. Her Cure form is Cure Spark, Cure of Electricity. Her theme colors are pink and white. '''Ikari Akahana/Cure Ember- '''A short-tempered 15-year old at Ikazuchi Middle School. Her family owns the Hiro Martial Arts Academy and is a black belt. She is known as a deliquent and is feared by students and teachers, but Ika.png|Ikari in her casual clothes Ember.png|Ikari's Cure form, Cure Ember Ikari.png|Ikari in her school uniform the Cures know that she has a soft side and is not a true deliquent,except for her grades. She is best friends with Uki. Her Cure form is Cure Ember, Cure of Fire. Her theme colors are red and orange. '''Leila Fujishino/Cure Leaf/Princess Leila- '''Akiko's best friend and classmate. She is the head of the Gardening Club. She has always loved nature since she was little. Since she was a baby, she lived in an orphanage until she was 8 and was Leila.png|Leila in her casual clothes Leaf.png|Leila's Cure form, Cure Leaf Lei.png|Leila in her school uniform adopted into the Fujishino family. It's revealed in episode 44 that she is the missing princess and Gaia's daughter. Her Cure form is Cure Leaf, Cure of Earth. Her theme color is green. '''Uki Kazemoto/Cure Breeze- '''A cheerful 3rd- year student at Ikazuchi Middle School. She is best friends and Uki.png|Uki in her casual clothes Breeze2.png|Uki's Cure form, Cure Breeze U.png|Uki in her school uniform classmates with Ikari. She is a member of Akiko's favourite idol group "Kaze". She takes people's advice and opinons seriously as attemps to please her fans. Her Cure form is Cure Breeze, Cure of Air. Her theme color is yellow '''Nami Izumi/Cure Splash-' A newly-transfered student at Ikazuchi Middle School that makes her first apperance in Nami.png|Nami in her casual clothes Spalsh Modified.png|Nami's Cure form,Cure Splash Nam.png|Nami in her school uniform episode 23. Before the events of Switch Pretty Cure ϟ , she was very lonely and her only friend was her older brother Daichi. When she first transformed into Cure Splash, she was unable to master her powers, which are the most powerful and uncontrollable of all the Cures' powers. With the help of Juno, she trained until she was ready. She takes her mission of being a Cure very seriously. Her Cure form is Cure Splash, Cure of Water. Her theme colors are blue and white. Mascots: '''Fiore- '''The lead mascot and the caretaker of Lumi '''Lumi- '''The youngest fairy being only two years old. '''Juno- '''The eldest fairy and was the trainer of Cure Splash. Allies: '''Shade Zero/Daichi Izumi- '''A masked man who helps the Cures while also trying to look for the Princess. Akiko has a crush on him. He is later revealed to be Nami's older brother, Daichi. He later becomes Akiko and Leila's new homeroom teacher to watch on the Cures. He has one of the highest IQ's in the country and graaduated university at the age of 14. He is 17 years old. Earth Kingdom: '''Queen Gaia- '''The Queen of Earth Kingdom and the mother of the unknown Princess. She has unlimited powers of the five element the Cures possess. She gave some of her powers to the Cures and to the Princess when she's ready to become the Queen. She sent the Princess to Earth to protect her from Chaos. Villans(Nega): '''Chaos- '''The main antagonist. '''Dark- '''The first villian to appear. Rival to Cure Spark. '''Frost- '''Rival to Cure Ember. '''Pollu- '''Rival to Cure Leaf. '''Shina- '''Rival to Cure Breeze, '''Vapour-''' The strongest member of the group besides Chaos. Rival to Cure Splash. 'Hakai-teki- '''The monsters used by the members of Nega.It can transform into anything from paper to a shadow. Items '''Sparkle Com- '''The transformation device the Akiko,Ikari,Leila and Uki use to transform by saying "Pretty Cure, Element Burst!" '''Aqua Palette-' Nami's special compact/palette that she uses to transform into Cure Splash. '''Queen Tiaras- '''Special tiaras the Cures(excluding Splash) use in preforming the attack, Magical Wave. '''Elemental Scepters- Special scepters the Cures' use to preform their upgraded individual attacks and the upgraded group attack, Element Sonic. Gaia Scepter- '''Gaia's Glow Scepter which is later passed on to the Princess to use in the final battle against Chaos. '''Golden Drops- '''Drops needed to bring a great power to defeat Chaos and find the Princess when collected. Locations '''Hana Town- '''The town where the Cures live. '''Inazuma Middle School- The Cures' school. '''Nature Fujishino- '''A flower/nature shop owned by Leila's parents. Sequel Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Neo! takes place a year after the Switch Pretty Cures' final battle with Chaos. The Cures receive new powers and two new Cures join. They face a new enemy, Black Crown while trying to help Princess Leila master her new powers before her trial to become Queen. It will premiere on Feburary 2017, replacing Switch Pretty Cure ϟ in its' initial timeslot. Disclamier I do not own Pretty Cure. The series and the stuff within belongs to Toei Animation. The rights also belong to Toei Animation. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Switch Pretty Cure ϟ Category:User: CureAlpha